


Er Ist Da (He Is There)

by dresdendisco



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresdendisco/pseuds/dresdendisco
Summary: A Nazi-Germany Ryden fic.





	Er Ist Da (He Is There)

*** Prologue** *

The war had been going on for 4 years now. It was supposed to be ending soon but nothing else has been said. 

It's been going on since he was 6. A 10 year old shouldn't have remembered everything that's happened within the past 4 years - especially with what had happened.

*

It's the 9th of November, 1918. The war is supposed to be ending soon. There's still no news. Actually there is, but nothing about the war. The Kaiser was told the only way to restore order in Germany was for him to abdicate. He's refused.

*

It's late at night, more news about the Kaiser: he has agreed to abdicate.

Hopefully the war will end soon.

*

It's the 11th of Novermber, 1918. The time: 11:11 am. The siren has just gone off - he knows what it means. It's over! The war has ended! He jumps for joy, he hugs his mother, his father, his older brothers and sisters.

He's survived! - his family, hardly. They're dry coughing, they're sweating, they're shaking. They've been sitting down all the time, they're so tired. Bags are around their eyes. They're not going to last much longer.

*

Brendon didn't understand the Treaty of Versailles. He didn't understand much. Germany had to pay money, they lost... Something. He doesn't remember. The army was limited - not like Brendon cared much. Everyone wanted to be apart of the army but Brendon didn't. No, he wanted to be a musician - a pianist.

*** 5 years later - The First Chapter ***

****

Brendon's 14 now and Germany's only gotten worse. There's been revolutions, many putsches - they've never worked. It's 1923 now. His family are dying - all that's left is his father and his old brother.

Brendon understand more now. He fully understands what happened 5 years ago, he still remembered the war happening when he was 6. It was engraved in his brain, carved, no way to get rid of it. Forever haunting him, he had nightmares most nights - he couldn't sleep. He could sometimes still hear the bombs going off inside his head. Sometimes he'd wonder if there was actually bombs in his head because it sure felt like it.

*

Inflation. The increase in prices and the decrease of the value of money.

Hyperinflation. Inflation on a massive scale.

Imagine living through a hyperinflation. Everything is worth more but Brendon and his family aren't able to get anything. Money is useless. Money doesn't buy happiness.

Inflation started in 1919 and it became hyperinflation in 1923 - it was getting out of control.

People were burning money, it wasn't useful. Fuel was more useful than money.

Looking out his window, Brendon saw people sweeping mounts of money from the streets, he saw kids playing with money like it was worth nothing - well, it was.

No one could do anything about hyperinflation. Brendon knew that himself and his family had to find somewhere else to live. He wasn't able to pay for their house - this was the problem for everyone. Everyone was taking small houses as they were cheaper. They might have to stay in the house they live in or live on the streets.

There's no small houses left.

*

There's been news that the French had stormed into the Ruhr. The Germans forgot to pay their reparations. Brendon heard the French were planning to take the raw material in order to get their payment somehow.

The workers aren't working - it stops the French from taking the materials. The workers went on strike. It's a bad idea.

To make matters worse, the Government agreed with what the workers were doing. The Government supported this - the workers were still getting paid. It's a bad idea.

*

Brendon wasn't lying when he said it was a bad idea, it's caused an increase in inflation.

*

Gustav Stresemann is some sort of God, Brendon thinks. He sorted out the issues with the strike and even paid the French!

This guy is crazy! To make thing crazier, he's made friends with other countries. Maybe that isn't so bad. Germany is able to trade again with other surrounding countries. Maybe it shows Germany isn't bad. Maybe it shows that we just want peace, for once.

Gustav Stresemann is some sort of God, Brendon knows.

*

Getting news that your father and brother died isn't great.

Getting news that your father and brother died on your birthday isn't great. His 15th birthday.

Brendon wonders where he's supposed to go. He can't look after a house. Maybe he can find another house that wouldn't mind feeding one extra person.

Maybe he can't. Maybe he's supposed to live like this. Maybe he's supposed to die alone. He wonders why his whole family got influenza but not him. He wonders how that works. Influenza's highly contagious.

There's too many 'maybe's', Brendon's rather sick of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I've transferred it from Wattpad, so if it looks familiar..


End file.
